Odcinek:Wyjątkowy bukiet/Scenariusz
Część 1 - Szok, po spotkaniu i "Applejack". W domu Death Stara. Death Star : (monolog) :- Jak to możliwe, po tylu latach ? - pytał sam siebie :- Tyle czasu czekałem na ten dzień, lecz teraz to chyba już nie ma sensu minęło tak wiele czasu, że to co do niej czuję, nie będzie mieć dla niej, żadnego znaczenia. - mruknął w przestrzeń pokoju. :- Wciąż jest taka piękna i ten jej głos... - rozmarzył się - muszę natychmiast pogadać z Domivickiem . W salce nagrań. Stanley Sharp : :- Masz cudowny głos Cassidy, nie wiem czy do końca pasuje on do muzyki Deathstars, ale nie mnie to oceniać, na pewno Death osobiście powiadomi Cię o wygranej w castingu. Zresztą zapytaj Domivicka jak już się upora z tymi smutnymi klaczkami. Powiedz dużo poświęcasz czasu na ćwiczenie strun głosowych, by osiągnąć taki efekt? - spytał. Ene : :-Twoje włosy wyglądają cudownie! Nie są co prawda w moim stylu, ale i tak Ci ich trochę zazdroszczę. Jak o nie dbasz, zakręcasz je czy masz tak naturalnie? Cassidy Teto : :- Stanley'u, śpiew jest dla mnie wielce odprężający, kiedyś uczęszczałam na zajęcia śpiewu, śpiewałam nawet w chórze, ale to już było jakiś czas temu - odpowiedziała. :- Zaś, co do Twojego pytania Ene, to moje loki są naturalne, jednak ułożenie mej fryzury zajmuję mi chwilę. Dziś mam już w tym wprawę, gdyż czeszę się tak odkąd pamiętam. - dodała po chwili. Domivick Rusty-Needle : :- Nie zamęczajcie już tak naszej nowej gwiazdy dzieciaki - krzyknął z oddali. :- Cassidy, myślę że na dziś już jesteś wolna, podaj mi proszę swój numer i weź sobie ze stołu wizytówkę, czy jak tam to się zwie, w każdym razie masz tam numer telefoniczny, dzięki któremu można się z nami zgadać. :- Jutro spotkamy się, by obgadać szczegóły. Może uda mi się umówić Cię na spotkanie z naszym mrocznym liderem. - dodał po chwili. Cassidy Teto : :- O przepraszam wszystkich, że to nam przeszkodziło, faktycznie muszę się już zbierać. Dziękuję wszystkim, za szansę jaką mi dajecie i do zobaczenia jutro Domivicku. ---- Część 2 - Upiorność i czysta słodycz. W domu Death Stara. Domivick Rusty-Needle : :- Co cię tak wywiało stary, ta młódka była świetna, ja i młodzi byliśmy pod wrażeniem, a ciebie tak nagle zabrakło? Death Star : :- Jak ci to wyjaśnię, to padniesz więc lepiej od razu się połóż. - odparł. Domivick Rusty-Needle : :- No gadaj, znowu wciągnął cię mrok twego domostwa i pociąg do "Applejacka" jak widzę - odrzekł zniecierpliwiony Death Star : :- Ta młódka, jak ją określasz, nie jest mi wcale tak mało znana jak sądzisz, znam ją już całkiem dobrze, a właściwie kiedyś znałem. Domivick Rusty-Needle : :- Nie mów, że to ta klacz, której tyle lat szukasz, jest taka słodka, że wręcz nie pasuje do naszych klimatów... i weź daj już spokój tej butelczynie, tylko powiedz coś więcej o swojej zadumie. Death Star : :- Sam w to nie wierze Domivicku, ale to ona. Na Celestię nie wiem czy to cud , czy moje życie znów ze mnie drwi. - mruknął cicho. Domivick Rusty-Needle : :-Stary, czemu ty zawsze masz jakieś wątpliwości, los ci zsyła twoją wymarzoną pannę, a ty jak zwykle widzisz problem. Jak opowiem o tym młodym to padną, idę po nich zadzwonić, zara tu przylecą. Death Star : :- Dobrze, zrób tak, mogą się przydać do moich planów - wyszeptał. W drodze do domu Death Stara Ene : :- Ale jazda, nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że taki mroczny gość jak Star może być zabujany w takim kimś jak Cassidy. Są niczym upiorność i czysta słodycz jak coś tak sprzecznego, może się w ogóle łączyć ? - pytała brata. Stanley Sharp : :- Może zabujał nie jest najlepszym określeniem, ale ten kontrast w ich osobowościach jest wręcz szatańsko ciekawy. - odparł. :- Na Celestię jaki dziś upał mam nadzieje, że Death ma w domu jakieś napoje poza tymi w barku. - westchnął. Ene : :- Nie narzekaj Stan, może będzie miał choć twój ukochany drink "cybernetyczny, błyskawiczny cydr" - roześmiała się. Domivick Rusty-Needle : :- No nareszcie jesteście, gdzie się tyle włóczycie, ile można na was czekać? - pytał ich udając zdenerwowanie. W domu znajomej Cassidy Teto : :- Cóż czas już iść moja droga, dziękuję, że mogłam się u Ciebie zatrzymać na te parę godzin. Z nerwów wyszłam zbyt wcześnie na to spotkanie, a głupio by było tak krążyć wokół kawiarni. Całe szczęście, że mieszkasz tak blisko centrum.- podziękowała swej przyjaciółce. Znajoma'': :- Och nie ma problemu kochana, zawsze jesteś dla nas miłym gościem. Nie wiem zupełnie czym się tak stresujesz, przecież już wygrałaś ten casting? - spytała zdziwiona niepokojem Cassidy. '''Cassidy Teto : :-To chyba, przez to, że nie poznałam wczoraj osobiście lidera tej grupy - Deatha Stara. Już samo jego imię wywołuje u mnie dreszcze, pewnie przez to odczuwam taką tremę. - starała się wytłumaczyć. Znajoma : :- Nic się nie martw wszystko będzie dobrze, zadzwoń jak już będzie po spotkaniu i nie stresuj się tak, skarbie. - starała się pocieszyć przyjaciółkę. W kawiarni Domivick Rusty-Needle : :- Jak wiesz, zostałaś oficjalnie przyjęta do zespołu Deathstars, papiery dostaniesz dziś od lidera i wszystko będzie cacy - rozpoczął rozmowę jak zwykle wyluzowany. Cassidy Teto : :- To oznacza, że on tu do nas dołączy? - zapytała lekko zestresowanym głosem. Domivick Rusty-Needle : :- Nie, nie, załatwicie to na naszej pierwszej próbie na którą zabiorę Cię po tym spotkaniu, mam nadzieję, że masz na to czas, bo to jest bardzo ważne? - pytająco ostrzegł. Cassidy Teto : :- Oczywiście, że mam!- powiedziała z uśmiechem i entuzjazmem, którym zaskoczyła samą siebie. - Wiem, że pierwsza próba jest bardzo istotna. Kiedy się na nią wybieramy? - spytała. Domivick Rusty-Needle : :- Możemy już za chwilę. - odrzekł wesoło. - Tylko jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, Death chciał bym Cię spytał, czy znałaś może kiedyś ogiera imieniem Debonaire, ponoć Twoje tajemnicze zniknięcie, bardzo odmieniło, życie biedaka. Pamiętasz, go może? Cassidy Teto : :- Debo, czy znałam Debo, skąd wy o nim wiecie?- pisnęła całkiem zaskoczona pytaniem i wytrącona nim zupełnie z równowagi. Domivick Rusty-Needle : :- O, po reakcji wnioskuję, że pewnie pamiętasz . Nie denerwuj się tak, ja nic nie wiem o tej sprawie - skłamał ogier - Wszystkiego dowiesz się od Deatha, jeśli oczywiście chcesz, a teraz już się zbierajmy. ---- Część 3 - Zderzenie z duchem przeszłości. W salce nagrań. Domivick Rusty-Needle : :- Dobra kochani, przedstawiam wam naszą nową wokalistkę sesyjną. Jak wiecie, Death napisał kilka utworów w których ma mu wtórować delikatny wysoki głos klaczy i to właśnie ta ślicznotka będzie się tym zajmować - ogłosił na przywitanie. Wszyscy zebrani (poza rodzeństwem) : :- Ooo miło nam poznać!!!! Domivick Rusty-Needle : :- Dobra, dobra powitanie zaliczone, a teraz musimy wziąć się do pracy, dlatego na chwilę, proszę was wszystkich o wyjście z tej salki i zajęcie się sobą, bo Cassidy musi mieć, gdzie się rozśpiewać, a przez wasze gadanie nie można usłyszeć własnych myśli. - rozporządził. :- Uspokoiłaś się już troszkę, więc możesz zacząć rozgrzewać struny głosowe. Chcesz jakiś tekst piosenki, czy zaśpiewasz gammę, albo coś swojego? - spytał. Cassidy Teto : :- Możesz mi dać jakiś tekst, jeśli to nie problem, a ten Death to kiedy przyjdzie porozmawiać ze mną, mam do niego kilka pytań? - odrzekła pytająco. Domivick Rusty-Needle : :- Myślę, że wpadnie jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem próby, miał przynieść te nowe teksty o których już wspomniałem, pewnie pogada z Tobą jeszcze zanim reszta zbierze się na powrót w salce. Co do tekstu to nie ma tu nic co gramy, ale masz może ten - przesunął kopytem w stronę Cassidy parę kartek - to piosenka, którą stworzyłem razem z Ene. Tekst jest jej, a muza to moje dzieło, tytuł to Jisatsubushi. Mogę Ci zagrać na gitarze, a Ty zaśpiewaj. - powiedział, biorąc swoją nową gitarę. Death Star : :- Stary, zostaw nas na chwilę samych, mam parę spraw do obgadania z naszą nową wokalistką - powiedział do Domivicka, nie odrywając oczu od loków Cassidy. Domivick Rusty-Needle : :- Ok mistrzu, już znikam.- odrzekł gitarzysta z szelmowskim uśmiechem na ustach. Death Star : :- Witaj. Tutaj masz wszystkie papierki, które musisz podpisać. - stwierdził, kładąc na stole szeleszczący plik dokumentów. :- Śpiewasz całkiem dobrze moja droga Cassi.- dodał po chwili. Cassidy Teto : :- Casii, tylko jedna osoba, zwracała się do mnie w ten sposób, znasz go.....Na Celestię? - krzyknęła zszokowana. Death Star : :- Och Cassi, droga, słodka Cassi już lepiej mi się przyjrzałaś ? - spytał retorycznie zbliżając się do niej - Czy już mnie poznajesz, czy przeraża Cię mój nowy dla Ciebie styl bycia, ale skoro tu jesteś to raczej nie powinien. - zaśmiał się swym ponurym śmiechem. Cassidy Teto : :- Na Celestię...- powtórzyła - Debo to naprawdę Ty, tyle lat Cię szukałam! - krzyknęła z radości, podbiegając do niego by go przytulić. Death Star : :- Daj spokój, z tą udawaną radością - powiedział z lekka irytacją w głosie - nie znasz mnie, minęło tyle lat, że to co było nie ma już raczej znaczenia. Zapoznaj się z tymi tekstami zanim przyjdą chłopcy - rzucił jej stos zapisanych kartek przed kopytka i wyszedł z salki. Cassidy Teto : :- Debo!! Pozwól mi choć wyjaśnić - jej krzyk zmienił się w szept, gdy trzasnęły za nim drzwi. Ene : :- Zabiorę Cię dziś do siebie i wszystko mi opowiesz, widzę że czujesz się tak, iż przyda Ci się przyjaciel, chętnie za niego posłużę. - powiedziała do płaczącej, ogarniętej smutkiem klaczy. Cassidy Teto : :- To takie straszne, nie mogę tego zrozumieć, czekałam na tą chwile tyle lat, ale to nie tak miało wyglądać, zupełnie nie tak. Celestio czemu moje życie to ciągłe pasmo ciężkich prób!!!! - wyła już z rozpaczy. ---- Część 4 - Moje życie, moje decyzje. W domu Death Stara. Death Star : (monolog) :- Jesteś głupcem Star - prawił sam do siebie - Twoja duma i zawziętość zniszczą Cię, dobrze o tym wiesz, więc czemu ranisz siebie i ją? To zbyt okrutne, nawet jak na Ciebie. Jesteś głupcem i tyle. W domu Ene Ene : :- Napisz mu to wszystko co mi powiedziałaś, jeśli nie chce Cie wysłuchać, to przeczyta co chcesz mu przekazać, ja już tego dopilnuję.- pocieszała - obiecuję Ci, że przeczyta to co mu napiszesz. Cassidy Teto : :-Może masz rację - odrzekła przez łzy - w końcu nie mam już nic do stracenia. Masz jakieś kartki i coś do pisania. Ene : :- Zaraz czegoś poszukam, poczekaj tu na mnie i przestań już płakać, wszystko się jakoś ułoży. - powiedziała i wyszła poszukać potrzebnych rzeczy. Kategoria:Scenariusze